


Paths That May One Day Cross

by TWSD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Falling In Love, Feral Marianne von Edmund, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Found Family, Gen, Other, Pining, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Self-Harm, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWSD/pseuds/TWSD
Summary: Edelgard Von Hresvelg united the land of Fodlan and brought a new age to the Adrestian Empire... Over 800 years ago.800 years ago... Seteth had his life crushed, losing that which he treasured and held dear most. So had Marianne Von Edmund. Together they found family in each other, hiding away from the world in plain sight.For Hilda Valentine Goneril, meeting Marianne Von Edmund is the biggest dream she has, literally. When she discovers that the girl of her dreams is in fact more than just dreams... She only has one choice left.Win her over.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 9





	1. Crossing Paths

“So… That’s it?” Hilda grew an exasperated frown as the blue haired noble gave a confirming nod. It felt like they had spent an eternity together… And now she was going? Was this truly the end? It couldn’t be right? No, she knew this wouldn’t last forever...

“The Margrave will be here within the hour… You can come back with me, I’m sure it wouldn’t be a big deal, and Holst would appreciate it more, and-” Marianne sniffled. “I-I’ll miss you, Hilda, you’re the closest friend I've had here. Why do you have to stay?”

She wanted to. That’s what she would choose, but it’s unfortunately not how things play out. There was Claude, she had to stay and fight with him, and all the expectations of this world on her shoulders. The expectations of a Goneril. “I can’t, I’m sorry.” Was the only response her head could muster in the desperate moment.

“So, is this it? Will we… Never see each other again?” Marianne pleaded, and begged, almost dropping to her knees for Hilda to stay. If she could have chosen to, she would have. She would have done anything for Marianne. In this short amount of time, her feelings had only blossomed.

“Of course we will, so don’t you forget about me, okay?” Hilda says all sing song in some kind of attempt to brighten Marianne’s mood, to see a final smile on her face.

“I don’t want to forget you Hilda, but what if something happens to you? Edelgard and her army are already so close…” She whimpers, so desperate and sad.

Hilda did the only thing that seemed right for a farewell, pulling Marianne into her tight embrace, and locking their lips together. The moment lasted what felt a lifetime, before the two finally parted. “I’m sure you’ll remember that.” She winked, and let go.

But Marianne was quicker, and pulled her back in for another go at Hilda’s face. Oh, how she just wishes they could sit here forever. Her and her Marianne, finally showing each other just how far their love went. But there was so much to worry about. Claude. The War. Keeping people safe. School-

-School? Hilda jolted up from under her sheets as the alarm rang for the third time this morning. Seven thirty, and she had to be in class in 30 minutes!

“Hilda!” Holst shouted from the door. “You’re gonna be late if we don’t leave now!”

Hilda scrambled to put together an outfit, and opted to put her hair into a messy bun, as to avoid her normal hair care routine. Makeup would have to wait for the car ride, lest she missed the first day back from winter break. Her mother would kill her if she got another voicemail that signified Hilda’s usual tardies.

* * *

“Sooo, you _really_ think that’s the last one?” Claude gave a rebuttal before letting his mouth focus back to his sandwich.

“I mean, it’s obvious they never see each other again, right?” Hilda motioned with her arms as she spoke of this morning’s dream. It was hard to articulate herself about this in a full lunch room, so the top of the stairwell would suffice for this type of convo.

She only trusted Claude with the knowledge, anyone else would surely label her mental for what she dreamt of.

“But you kissed. That’s a good thing, right? Don’t you _looove_ her?” He chuckled. And mocked.

“I- I’m- She’s not real, Claude!” Hilda blushed up a storm while trying to rebuke the teasing. It was true though, in the past year she’s been dreaming all of this, she had started to fall in love with Marianne Von Edmund. A girl who only existed in her mind. They were just dreams though, so obviously that love wasn’t real, dreams weren’t real. The Officer’s academy wasn’t real. Seteth and Edelgard and the Leicester Alliance weren't real. And Marianne wasn’t real, sadly. That’s how she rationalized it, at least. It would be something she wouldn’t have to think that hard of if it didn’t _feel_ so real.

“Right, dreams are totally continuous. Just a dream, right?” Claude teased, or- no, he seemed to legitimately try and get her to question her stance.

“So if it’s not a dream, what is it?” Hilda crossed her arms in triumphant victory. Claude was smart, sure, but he didn’t have the answers to everything. She wasn’t sure anyone could have answers for something like this.

“Maybe it’s spiritual?” He shrugged a half assed response. His greatest thinking? No, but not really a wrong answer either.

“Right, the goddess is sending me messages, or something?” She scoffed, not much of a believer anyways. Then her phone buzzed, a message saying “Yes” from her mother. Unrelated to this conversation, but still enough to give her a spook.

“Seems so.” Claude laughed out to her. Claude, what would she do with him?

Minutes seemed to pass like snails as the school day ticked on by. Luckily it didn’t take _that_ long for the bus to bring her to the stop, so she quickly got on her skateboard and sped off. She needed to get home. She needed to do research. She needed _answers_. She didn’t even admit that part to Claude, that she was trying to study just what was going on. All she had so far really was some ancient Adrestian war. Answers, she needed answers. She needed to see Marianne again. It couldn’t be the last time. Goddess she needed Marianne She needed to see-

Marianne. And there she was, on someone’s lawn petting some stray animal.

_Bang._

Hilda tumbled over onto the pavement and dirt as her skateboard got caught in a pothole. Goddess her body was searing with pain. Luckily she was right outside of her house, Holst would be here any second and help her out. Any minute now.

“Are… You Alright?” A voice said, hovering over her. It sounded so eerily familiar. It sounded like…

“Seteth?!” Hilda gasped as she saw the figure using white magic on her scrapes.

“Shh. You must keep quiet Hilda.” Seteth tried to compose himself, but he seemed just as shocked as her. Yup. It was Seteth. And that was Marianne, probably. Marianne… Where did she go?

“I… How are you still alive?” He mumbled in some disbelief. How could he not? They knew each other, despite never having met before. So he must have dreamed these dreams too? What were his like? From his perspective? Was Marianne in them?

“Well, it was only a little fall, luckily. Thank you though, kind stranger.” Holst chuckled, looming over the pair. Seteth was quick to stand after curing the wounds, giving the bigger man a handshake. “It is no problem, just helping one in need. My name is Christos, I just moved here recently, as you can see.” Seteth- no wait, did he say Christos? Christos wasn’t the same as Seteth, it didn’t sound anything like Seteth. She _needed_ answers.

The conversation between the two seemed to lul for a while before Holst brought himself to Hilda’s attention as she typed a message to Claude explaining the deliberate, exciting details of the past...well, minute.

“He’s a professor at Derdriu University, and he does tutoring.” She hadn’t even noticed Seteth had already walked back to his house and back to his porch by now. He was reading a newspaper and sipping on coffee. So old fashioned, so _Seteth._

“That’s great…?”

“Yeah, it is, mom said you’ve needed one for a while, you know.” Holst boasted for some reason. No. Did he want her to-

“No way. Not a chance.” Oh goddess, tutoring with Seteth? Spare her.

“You don’t have much of a choice Hilda, I’ve tried to get her off your back but… No grades, no phone.” He shook his head.

Wait. This was a perfect opportunity. Go to Seteth. Get answers, the answers she needed.

Maybe see Marianne. She couldn’t tell if what she saw outside anymore was real or not, she _had_ to confirm it. Why would she be living with him though? It was all so...surreal. Still, she needed it.

“Okay.”

“Seriously Hil- Wait, okay?” Holst stands stunned. “I- great… I’ll let him know…” He eyes her all suspicious like, while pulling out his phone.

Jackpot.

* * *

“Cookies?” Holst tried to reassure his disbelief that Hilda was actually putting in work for once. Was it so hard to believe that she’d actually do something for somebody else? Probably, and especially to him. “Come on Holst! Do you really think so low of me?” She joked about, but didn’t in a way. Of course he did, she never exactly gave him a reason _not_ to. That was just the way things were, hell, even in the dreams. Hilda would sit by while her big brother Holst took care of everything, and took all the fame. She didn’t mind that at all really, the more on his shoulders the less on hers. Work, of course.

“Right… Have fun? No-” He paused on the sentence, thinking it over in his mouth before he decided to spit it out, forgoing words altogether by leaving the kitchen. Good, it was peaceful without his loud mouth. Though, she wondered if Seteth’s more modest and restrained one would bother her more.

_Knock Knock._

“Go Away.”

**_Knock Knock._ **

This time the door opened, Seteth growing a sheepish look while he turned back to look at someone on the couch. Long green hair, the two of them. The one on the left looked like Linhardt. A bit skinny, a bit frail- _looking_. Looking, the distinction between strong and weak. The one on the right, like Raphael. Both Raphaels. Funny.

“I apologize for that. My brother didn’t expect guests.” He made a huff while looking again in their direction. Ah. Brothers. Now that was new information. Actually, he wasn’t like Linhardt. And he wasn’t like Raphael. The two were like Seteth. Sharp faces, green hair, and the green eyes. Related? Certainly. Really, they looked closer in blood to him, than Flayn ever did.

“It’s fine Seteth, shall we get started?” She blinks all innocuous. He disagrees with that, face more exasperated than in dreams. Rough and tired looking, his brows creased nearly together at his frustrations building up in such a non-verbal way.

They walk to the dining room, he turns on a pot. Tea, they’ve drank it once together, while making that book.

“Seteth… How do you know that name?” He wrinkles his nose, eyes shutting. “Actually, how are you _alive_?”

“Well, the fall wasn’t that bad.” Hilda jokes around about the earlier events, truthfully not as much as an idea crossing her mind of what he could have meant. _How_ was she alive? How wasn’t she? Was something supposed to make her dead? But they knew each other, clearly, Seteth and Hilda. It was certainly Seteth, lecture her in the halls yet smile in passing, Seteth. Ah, but she wasn’t Hilda now was she? She wasn’t Hilda the axe swinger, daughter of the Duke of Goneril. She was Hilda, a student at Derdriu Community High School, not quite a jewelry maker. 

“I mean- you haven’t been living in the year 1180, were you?” Seteth elaborates his point before glaring her down in that usual manner. She almost missed it, she was sure since last night, that she’d never see it with no more dreams. But Seteth never asked stupid questions. Maybe he was just as stumped as she had been.

“Well, I’m only 18, were _you_?” She giggles to be playful. But he gives a nod that indicates well that he wasn’t joking. An indication that says “Yes Hilda, I am over 800 years old.” And the implication? That all that old timey stuff had actually happened? That he was really still here after that? That maybe Marianne was too? Ah. Marianne. She hadn’t seen her here yet, but she met two total strangers. Fate works in odd manners.

“So you aren’t _Hilda_. Yet… Yet you know me by Seteth? I believe an explanation is in order.” His curiosity reached her levels as well. It seemed he had expected her to know what “aren’t Hilda” meant, as if he knew how perceptive she could be. Like he knew her already. Well, they did in a way. “Through dreams.” She elaborates, or tries to get him to understand. She had more questions, that were just waiting to explode from her voice. Where was Marianne? How was he- were they still alive 800 years later? What happened between then and now? Why was she dreaming? Was it really the same Marianne of her dreams? Or a Marianne like her? Were her dreams things that really happened? So much she was piecing together, into a big puzzle, yet so many parts she was missing.

“I see… Hilda, those are more than dreams. It’s likely they are visions of events that have happened before. Back when my name was Seteth. Albeit in a time long passed.” He stops, taking a minute to steep his tea.

“And what does that mean? How have you been alive that long?” The questions began to pour out like a crack in a dam. “How is that possible? What happened to the old me? What happened to Marianne? I know I saw her. Where even is Garreg Mach? What-”

“One at a time Hilda, there’s much I wish to tell you, but all will be revealed in time.”

In time? But she needed to know now! Her dreams just stopped, what would she be left with?!

“N-no! I won’t lay down and leave without answers. I need the truth. What happened to me? Where’s Marianne?! And Flay-”

“That’s enough Hilda!” He winced, backing up a slight bit. “I apologize for raising my voice. I just...well, I do not know how she would react to you yet...You’re an enigma, truly. Hilda Valentine Goneril...but yet not her. It’s fascinating, though a far cry from her having lived.”

“Can you tell me what happened at least? I mean, if you can remember all the way back then surely you can say _something_.” 

“I’m afraid I can’t say, Hilda, do not ponder it. Marianne has a fragile heart. I believe it would be best if we continued tutoring at your place, I wouldn’t want to hurt-” He backed into the chair, a figure looming over and inside the doorway. “Marianne?!” he gasped, and Hilda’s mouth hung open.

Their eyes met, Marianne and Hilda. Reunited.

  
  



	2. Tempest of Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne and Hilda finally meet, Hilda decides to take out

“Marianne!” An obnoxious voice pierced the room while it went up to hug the beast. Oh goddess, oh goddess what was this… Ghost?! The beast quickly backed up, shaking and fidgeting to avoid being grappled by the one called Goneril. She wasn’t- couldn’t be her. That just simply couldn’t be true! The beast tries to howl, tries to make a break as Marianne attempts to force it down, attempts to keep civil, attempts to process what the  _ fuck _ is going on. Yeah, that was Hilda. It was absolutely Hilda Valentine fucking Goneril. Shit.  _ Shit _ . She wasn’t dead?! All this torment and pain was all for- All for what?! The beast gets furious, and the beast strikes her, earning it a gasp from Hilda and from the saint seated at the chair. “Marianne!” Cichol shouts a dead name with an anger bellowing deep from his heart. The beast didn’t care what he thought. He gave her feed, and warmth. Bare necessities. The beast needed to hunt and feast- it needed to-

Hilda hugs it again, pouting, but still making some kind of attempt at a touch. It warmed Marianne’s heart, and angered her. She thought Hilda dead, a corpse at the hand of Claude’s scheme. Lying in some mass grave in Derdriu, probably. Oh but no! Here she was, in Cichol’s fucking kitchen.

She growls like the beast she is, backing up into the doorframe to retreat, but Hilda is quite adamant about capturing this creature. “What’s gotten into you?” She asks while Marianne shakes like she’s goddess damned freezing. What hadn’t? This figure from her past, coming back to haunt her. It just- it didn’t even  _ feel _ real. 

“Hilda…” she groans, putting a hand on the girl’s cheek. It was warm and soft, living flesh for sure. Oh goddess how she wanted to sob! Hilda was alive! She was living. And it wouldn’t be long for the beast to make her to a mere meal, it reminded her. Hilda was… Too close.

She quickly retracts her talons, keeping body to herself lest the beast she was lash out and try to take her.

“Marianne…” The girl too says a name that just doesn’t fit. Marianne was a young girl, now she was but a monster.

* * *

Marianne… Wasn’t the woman Hilda had remembered. Her hair no longer sat in messy braids, instead falling into a- well, mess. A tangled and matted one at that. Her eyes were sunken in per usual, but in a way more tired than ever. Her face was lightly marked with a scar over her lip, and one across the bridge of her nose, and one slashing through her eyebrow. She looked… Beat up, used and tossed aside, likely a fighter of one too many battles. Odd. She remembered Marianne being the backlines she always wished she was instead. On top of that was her behavior. She was thrashing and shaking, and she had even  _ slapped _ her! Hilda tried not to mind but it was hard to, it was a far cry from the girl of her dreams.

“Hilda.” Marianne growls and back into a wall. She seemed… Frightened? Confused, really. Hilda was too.

“Do keep in mind she thinks you’re the same Hilda who’s been  _ dead _ for the past… 800 years.” Seteth is keen to remind her while taking position by her side. And he looked defensive. Not of Marianne, but rather defensive of Hilda. Like he was scared she’d hit her again. It didn’t hurt, but she had to admit she was scared too.

It  _ had _ drawn blood.

“Marianne… It’s um- Hi! My name is Hilda. You’re Marianne, yeah?” Hilda tries to smile, tries to hide that disappointment sitting in the back of her brain.

She shakes her head. “Hilda is dead.” She cries out, growling and holding her head while tears begin to flow. Oh saint seiros, she was… Well Seteth was right, she certainly was a fragile heart.

“Hilda…” Seteth solemnly pats her back before dragging her away from the scene of a sobbing Marianne. She nearly pulled herself back but… Space, she needed space.

Or was Hilda too scared to turn around?

“Um, Seteth?”

He sighed, getting a good grasp of the question she needed to ask. “Ever since Hilda…  _ died _ .” He grits his teeth, stopping for a moment in consideration if he should continue. “She hasn’t been the same. 800 years is a long time to mourn.” How they were still going past even 80 years bewildered her.

“Over one person? She must have loved me- her, huh?” And Seteth clicks his tongue when he senses the doubt in her voice. All those over her? No, Marianne had clearly been  _ damaged _ .

“Yes…” Seteth gives a meek response before peeking his head into the dining room. “I believe it best for you to keep distance, Hilda, she’s not quite… All there.” He huffed reluctantly upon using the harsher language to describe her mental state. 

Gotcha, get closer to remind her how good things could be. Face your fears. The fear that she may not like her…

“H-Hilda-” Seteth stumbles on words as she turns back to her dream girl.

“Marianne, mind if we talk?” Hilda cooed while walking in the opposite direction. Ah. She left.

Instead stood one of Seteth’s brothers, the bulkier of the two. Now that Hilda could get a closer look, he really did not appear in her memory one bit. The closest person she looked like was, well, Seteth. She supposed that was easy when they shared hair and eye color however. But aside from her brain saying “Seteth”... Nope. Couldn’t recall him one bit.

“I see someone got Marianne to talk.” He chuckled. “My names Inigo. I’m Christos’ brother.”

“She knows me by Seteth.” Seteth quickly interrupts. Why had he taken on a different identity in the first place? To hide his age?

“I see. In any case she’s in the backyard hunting. Goodluck.” He winks before letting attention go off to the refrigerator. Alright. Time to go to the backyard!

* * *

When the beast hunts, it is quick to move in on its prey. It takes what it wants and feasts as it pleases. No creature is safe from it’s maws and-

“Marianne!”

Damnit! What was she doing here?! Didn’t she know the beast would try and kill her?! Marianne focused quickly on repressing it, eventually turning to normal before Hilda could catch the gigantic form.

“Hilda. I’m hunting.” She faced away from her less she saw the blood dripping from it’s jaw.    
  


“Come on Marianne, why’d you run off? I just wanted to get to meet you.” Hilda sighed, and goddess it was a sad sigh. So Hilda knew Marianne… But this was a different Hilda. It wasn’t her Hilda. But how could she not feel all sick when they looked the same? It was like some sort of cruel mockery from the goddess. Seeing this face again… She just wanted to get rid of her! It was such a horrid reminder of what she lost. There was nothing to gain, nothing for the beast in this girl. Maybe a meal at most.

“You know, I’m still a bit upset that you hit me. Were you really so shocked?” She chuckled, but it was just as sad as her last sentence in tone. She struck her. Hilda. Right, but not her Hilda she reminded herself. But it was still Hilda. She… She didn’t deserve Hilda.

“Please, You ought to leave. I am but an animal…”

“Come on Marianne don’t-” Hilda immediately recoils at the sight of blood around the beasts mouth. Repulsed was a good thing to be Ms. Goneril. Marianne smirked at the small victory she had made. Good. Stay away.

“Marianne, you um- have something on your face.”

Hah! How innocently she tried to act was almost adorable! Was she truly not disgusted by the sight of this monstrosity? Marianne licked her lips, smearing blood away with her hand. “Better?” the beast mocked.

“Er… Yup!” Hilda tried to play off cool while making way to Marianne. “I’m sure, uh, hunting is fun and all, but I’ve got a better idea!” Hilda nudges an elbow into it’s visible ribs. “Let’s go to… The mall!”

Mall. Now that was a word Marianne knew, yeah, but she’s never  _ been _ to a mall. In fact the only time she left the home really was to- well hunt. Hilda wanted to drag a beast such as Marianne into a public place? goddess have mercy.

“No.”

“Come on Marianne! You never said no to me!” Hilda whines and gives adorable puppy eyes. Yes, maybe Marianne had trouble saying no to that, but the beast had neither a qualm nor a care. But Marianne did care, how exactly would she know that? She wasn’t her Hilda. Not one bit. Not one bit… Please no.

“Okay…” Marianne meekly plays along, stretching a handout for Hilda to take. Ah. She leads her back to the house of course… And into the bath. goddess, when had she last done that?

* * *

“Lets get all this… Muck off of you.” Hilda wanted to gag. It was blood. Absolutely, definitely, blood. Marianne loved animals, so what the hell even was this? At this point she hoped it to be Marianne’s own. She- She wouldn’t hurt an animal, right?

She did say she was hunting. Inigo said she was hunting. She was definitely hunting.

That’s not the same Marianne.

No, not one bit. The Marianne fidgeting and twitching while Hilda ran water over her hair was absolutely not at all like in dreams. She was vicious, feral, and quite chaotic. She could have thought her a completely different woman had Seteth not confirmed anything. She had changed, and for what?

The thoughts of the earlier conversation rang in her mind. About how the Hilda she played in the dream was a real woman, one who lived centuries ago. Why had her life ended but the other’s hadn’t? Seteth was reluctant to give answers, he was hiding something as usual. But Marianne was just… Well, she doubted she could speak the answers if she even had them.

But what about the other two? She thought for but a moment, flinching as Marianne hissed from her tangles being pulled out with a brush. Ah, the love of her life right?

* * *

“You must be the one who told me to go away!~” A loud, high pitched voice rang out from behind him on the sofa. Oh Sothis it was that  _ human _ Cichol invited over.

“What is it?” Macuil grumbled, turning back to face the pink mane of hair. Disgusting creatures…

“You must be one of Seteth’s brothers. My name is Hilda!”

“None of your business.” Macuil retorted to an expected reply of greeting. Hah! Talkative creatures never learned to stop chirping now did they? He supposed this to be a far cry from what he’d really do to a human were his brothers unable to intervene.

Ah… That name though. Yes. Hilda, the one the beast would always cry and mope about. He hears her wail it in the middle of the night through tears. Sometimes on a rainy day, always on a full moon. Always so loud. Maybe she wouldn’t howl anymore. He felt a smile creep up on him at that thought.

“Well. You sure are nice.” It’s eyes roll back. He should have been the one doing that. “You’ve been living for 800 years too? I don’t recall seeing you around Garreg Mach.” Bah! Cichol had told it of their age?! Well, almost. 800 was a far cry from the real amount of years he’d been living. Still, that mention of Garreg Mach meant she knew something. People haven’t spoke of Garreg Mach since that war. Which one he was having a hard time recall, but he was sure it was when Cichol dragged him off from Sreng. Humans and their wars… Seiros and her humans… 

* * *

“Hilda…” the beast bemoaned as it looked down at the sweater and denim combo Hilda had forced onto its body. It hated clothes, and was only willing to keep them on for Marianne’s desire of modesty. So all this fashion was just… Too much. Marianne wished at times like these that her beast would just leave her alone.

“Marianne.” Hilda gave a gentle huff while entering the room. Clearly she hadn’t found what she was looking for. The answers that is. Maybe Marianne could give her some were her heart not so tormented by memories.

“You look gorgeous! Are you ready to head out?” A smile.

The beast wanted to say no, Marianne wanted to say yes. “I have no money” Is what came out instead. “That’s fine!~” Hilda giggles while grabbing her wrist. Ouch. Shouldn’t she know not to grab there so tightly? The beast didn’t mind that, in fact it thrived from pain. To Marianne it was just another reminder that this wasn’t her Hilda.

She wanted to throw up and scream and jump out in the car. She had never been in one before, and being in this enclosed metal space moving at tens of miles per hour was frightening as shit. In fact she did all of those, in that order, once they parked. Hilda looked so  _ tense _ . Goddess, why was she even giving her this chance? Surely Marianne didn’t deserve to be with Hilda, any version of her. She was a disgusting creature, she could feel her beast making sure to be on it’s worst behavior the moment it smelled food.  _ Fresh meat _ . It sang out, the beast crossing through the parking lot on all fours. Hilda was quick to put a stop to such foolishness though, picking Marianne up by the waist and instead bridal style carrying the beast across the asphalt. She wondered if this is what their wedding day would have felt like, walking down the aisle in her arms as they planned. It didn’t take long for Marianne to start crying with the empty thought tormenting her.

Oh goddess, this would be a long day with Hilda around.


End file.
